The QRA ( the queen's ranger )
(Category:faction) faction overview the QRA ( the queen's ranger ) is a non-contracted hostile native faction , they are KOSed ( basically means kill all the member of this faction ) by the HBC qnd many other factions , they give their solder free weapons and uses exploiters , such as DC_Official , and ChoseFinest , they only hire bully and natives , they are extremely aggresive and attack everything in sight , they mostly use long bow and tomahawk , it is highly recommended to KOS them , they have alot of luxury items , they are allied with the BB ( the big boys ) tips & trick to kill them HBC members , if you are reading this then it should be useful , tip 1 : use the kentucky rifle to shoot them , they often keep their distances tip 2 : use the sabre ( pronounced saber for those americans ) to quick-attack them , just like you're using a tomahawk tip 3 : they are often AFK , kill them and always confiscate ( loot ) their weapons and flintlock balls first , the rest can be looted for greater goods tip 4 : ChoseFinest often keep bullying instead of exploiting or attacking , use that advantage to kill her ( yep , shes a girl ) tip 5 : NEVER forget to bring a bandage and prepare them , they all use 2 shot kill hack tip 6 : if they raid the island you claimed , prepare a kentucky rifle to shoot them in advance , so if they approach the fort , just kill them with a melee ( hunting knife and bayonette not recommended ) saber and cutlass and war axe are best tip 7 : they often die of frostbite , a rare phenomenon that could happen to you if your warm is depleted , if you wanna see frostbite , just go watch lalambz destroying red coat fort video , in that video you can visibely see 1stgrahamCRACK collapsing , he have not been hit a single time , so he got frostbite , theres 1 / 5 chance you will get frostbite so before they come to the fort , extinguish the campfire or , even better , destroy it with an axe , and store it somewhere tip 8 : they always attack from the back , so look after your back trick 1 : use this awesome glitch , throw your fishing pole far away and before it touches the water , unequip and see the magic , you can walk , and catch a fish at the same time , and aslo use a weapon , should be useful to not be disturbed by those raiders tip 9 : if you are warrant officier , pair the kentucky rifle with long pistol , it should do 100 damage if its really close , KO your opponent with it